The present invention relates to hand tools for stripping jackets and insulation from cables and wire.
A variety of cables and wires are commonly used for computer, communications, electronic and electrical installations and generally include outer jackets of flat or round configuration formed of rubber or plastic materials. In a specific case, a plenum cable includes a fire resistant outer jacket or covering made of Teflon and one or more inner insulated conductors.
During the course of installation, it is necessary to cut away the jacket at one or both ends of the cable, and to strip away the insulation from the ends of the conductors in order to make a proper connection of the wire to a terminal and so forth. An electrician's knife or utility knife is the tool most commonly used to remove the tough outer jacket and conductor insulation. Use of a knife for this purpose is a tedious process and poses the risk of personal injury to the operator.
Accordingly, there is need for a cable and wire stripper for removing jackets and insulation in an accurate, safe, quick manner.